Funded by the NCI, 'Imi Hale - Native Hawaiian Cancer Network was established to increase the number of Native Hawaiian cancer researchers and to develop and test interventions to increase Native Hawaiian use of beneficial cancer services (including primary, secondary, and tertiaty prevention programs). 'Imi Hale is guided by principles of CBPR, engaging community members in identifying research priorities and assuring that research is beneficial to Native Hawaiians. A key component of 'Imi Hale is its JVd Liko Noelo (junior researcher) program that offers research training and mentorship. From 2000-2009, we supported three categories of researchers: Principal Investigator-career, for individuals wanting to seriously pursue a career in health disparities through NIH funding;Principal Investigator-occasional. for health professionals/graduate students who act as Pis on occasional and/or short-term research projects as time permits;and Research Associate, for community members or health professional who assist in cancer research projects due to personal interest, work or school. JVd Liko Noelo also received assistance to attend cancer research conferences and courses on the continental US.